Giovanni
Summary Giovanni was once a very strong and promising trainer, and even defeated the Kanto League in the past. Over time, he settled down and started a pokemon research company, as a subordinate company to Silph. The company grew larger and larger over time, before breaking away from the Silph Company. This company eventually fell, and many of the researchers and employees would join a new mafia group created and headed by Giovanni: Team Rocket (deriving the organization's name from his own last name, Razzo, Italian for Rocket). The team continued their research on Pokemon and opened up various small cover businesses with the funds left over from the original company, and soon had infested all of Kanto and some of Johto. Team Rocket grew to be a large threat to peace, and their research culminated in the creation of Mewtwo, one of the most powerful Pokemon in existence. When Mewtwo was born, he destroyed the laboratory he was created in as revenge against the humans who used him as an experiment, and for the deaths of the other Clone Pokemon and Ambertwo. Giovanni trained Mewtwo personally, until Mewtwo fought back and left Team Rocket, destroying one of their bases in the process. Giovanni ordered Team Rocket to gather supplies to fight Mewtwo-first being a Silph Scope to find ghost type Pokemon, second being a Masterball to catch Mewtwo without fail. This was partially due to the danger of a rogue Mewtwo, and partially so Giovanni could continue to have Mewtwo in his power. After Red defeated Team Rocket, and Mewtwo escaped never to be seen or heard from again, Team Rocket was defeated by Red. Giovanni, having lost to Red multiple times, decided it was best to disband Team Rocket. After this decision, he had an argument with his son, Silver, and left. Three years later, Team Neo-Rocket surfaced in Johto under the leadership of the Mask of Ice, and loyal members of the original Team Rocket decided to contact Giovanni to request he lead the organization again. Giovanni, about to answer the call and join Team Rocket, was defeated by (a time-travelling) Gold, after which he fled to rethink his plans. After Gold defeated Team Rocket, the Mask of Ice ran into hiding, never to be heard from again. Years later, Giovanni and a third iteration of Team Rocket rebuilt their former infrastructure back to its former height, and started research on a Pokemon Soul Corruption Device, using the research of Cipher and Ein and his Shadow Pokemon as inspiration and a backdrop. With the help of Cyrus and a reformed Team Galactic, Giovanni has decided to use this machine to corrupt the Creation Trio (Palkia, Dialga, and Giritina) to get the attention of Arceus, in order to inevitably corrupt him and become the master of God. Powers and Statistics Tier: 10-A | 7-A Name: Giovanni Razzo Gender: Male | Various Age: 51 | Various Origin: Pokemon Classification: Human | Various Pokemon species Attack Potency: Human Level | Mountain Level Speed: Human Level | High Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Human Level | Class K+ Striking Strength: Human Level | Mountain Level (Physical); Large City Level (Special) Durability: Human Level | Mountain Level (Physical); Large City Level (Special) Stamina: High | Extremely High Range: Several Hundred Meters | Many Miles Standard Equipment: Pokemon Team (see below), a Beretta 90-Two (chambered in .40 S&W) with three 12 round magazines, a switchblade, and about $13,000 USD worth of Aeustranan Dollars in cash (mostly in 200 and 1,000 dollar bills; worth $20 and $100, respectively). Intelligence: Extremely High Weaknesses: Different Pokemon have different weaknesses, and Giovanni is a normal human; Sometimes is rather cocky, doesn't always learn from past mistakes. Powers and Abilities: Extremely good strategist, good understanding of economics and business modelling, good understanding of Pokemon biology and genetics, competent martial artist, ruthless leader. Always has an escape plan. '''Pokemon Team: '''Persian, Nidoking, Garchomp, Honchkrow, Gengar, Blastoise '''Other Notable Pokemon: '''Kangaskhan, Nidoqueen, Rhyperior, Machamp, Crobat, Aggron, Ursaring Trivia Giovanni has appeared in Reality's Bane.